traduccion
by sarah.moonlight.88
Summary: estos son los primeros 3 capitulos en español de la boda de jessica y lucius es la historia original y my traduccion


Capitulo 1

Mi mejor amiga, si aun pudiera llamarla así, parecia completamente desconcertada mientras una multitud de rumanos que si sabian donde iban la empujaban mas alla de las bandas para el equipaje del Bucarest Aeroportul Internacional Henri Coanda (el aeropuerto bucares internacional henri coanda) yo sabia que debia ir y correr a ayudar a min, pero me contube por unos segundos solo mirando mientras ella me buscaba entre la multitud.

Bagaje pierdute… Conexiune gara… Carucioare bagaje… (Pérdida de equipaje ... ... la estación de conexión de almacenamiento Trolley ...)

En cierto modo, las dos éramos extranjeras en una tierra extraña. Las recién llegadas a una cultura que fue dramáticamente diferente de aquella en la que yo había crecido, y ahora somos extrañas entre sí, a pesar de que había sido amigas desde el jardín de infantes.

Mindy dio un tímido paso hacia adelante - se detuvo de nuevo, obviamente no estaba segura de adonde ir, y yo, todavia no me movia, Mis propios pies parecían atornillados al piso mientras trataba de descifrar mis emociones hacia una amiga de mi pasado reciente, alguien que habia presenciado todo lo sucedido en la secundaria, desde el dia que lucius vladescu había entrado en mi vida hasta el día que yo me temía que había sido alejado de mí, para siempre.

Mirando hacia atrás, en nuestros últimos meses de la escuela, yo aún no estaba seguro de si Mindy me había abandonado, o si yo la habia abandonado a ella mientras las cosas con lucius se ponian mas intensas, Mindy quería ayudarme con todo lo que había estado pasando con Lucius y Feith Crosse y Jake Zinn, pero yo la aleje, estaba asustada de decirle la verdad sobre mis sentimientos por lucius, y la verdad sobre lo que el era. Lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Sin embargo, el día en que Mindy s habia alejado de mi en el gimnasio, renunciando a nuestra

amistad, me habia herido.

¿ Que había sido peor amiga?

De pie en medio del aeropuerto lleno de gente, rodeada por los viajeros rumanos que estaban acarreando su equipaje fuera de los carruseles de equipaje, como el hilado anuncios fueron hechos en varios idiomas, por lo que toda la escena era caótica, tipo la torre de babel Mindy repentinamente parecía asustada, y me acordé de un detalle crucial de nuestra historia compartida.

En la noche que Lucio había sido casi destruida - en mi cumpleaños número 18, cuando de alguna manera casi todos los demás, incluso a mis padres, había dado la espalda a mí y Lucio - Mindy había llamado para avisarme que estaba en serios problemas.

Ella había tenido sus dudas acerca de Lucio, temia que incluso podría estar causandome daño a mí, pero al final ella trato de salvar su existencia, intento rescatarlo por mi, porque sabia que yo le amaba

Tal vez, si no me hubiera presentado en el granero esa noche y tratado de intervenir, las cosas hubieran ido un poco diferente, tal vez ethan le hubiera quitado la estaca a jake y lucius se hubiera ido...

A la vez mis pies fueron, y yo no estaba caminando hacia Mindy, yo estaba corriendo. Y sin siquiera pensar en que las cosas pueden ser difíciles entre nosotras – es que yo era una vampira!!, por el amor de dios!, y no nos habíamos visto desde mi transformación, y ni siquiera le habia hablado de este hecho.

Me metí en la multitud con mis brazos abiertos, mindy me vio y me abrazó, con alegria pura en sus ojos de ver a una vieja amiga y nos abrazamos llorando tan fuerte que ninguna de las dos tuvo la compostura de decir "hola"

Nos aferramos a la otra por un largo tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de las personas que pasaban junto a nosotras, algunos maldiciendo ligeramente en rumano a las dos niñas que estaban bloqueando todo el tráfico, y cuando por fin nos calmamos, le solté la pregunta que me había faltado plantear, pero tenia demasiado miedo de que fuera mucho pedirle a mindy antes de que volara a rumania.

"¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor? Por favor? "

Mindy se apartó de mí y limpio sus ojos, que estaban goteando rimel todos por sus mejillas redondas, y dijo, con una débil sonrisa aún medias llenas de lágrimas

"¡Oh, Jess, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!

Me limpié mi propio rostro, tratando de despejar algunas de mis lágrimas, también.

"Tenía miedo -"

Miedo de que dijeras que no, que en tu sano juicio no podrias soportar que me casara con un vampiro, que ya no eramos amigas.

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Mindy se acercó y me apretó el brazo, impidiéndome decir más.

"¿Quién más te va a arreglar hacer el pelo en el día más importante de tu vida, Jess?", Bromeó. "¿Huh?

Por alguna razón, casi me puse a llorar otra vez - pero yo me reía, también.

"Nadie más que tú" , le prometí, sabiendo que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, todas las rarezas, se había fijado. Que no tendría que decir otra palabra.

O tal vez había algo más que decir, porque de repente Mindy se puso seria, todas las risas desaparecieron de sus ojos.

"Eres una -" Miró a su alrededor, probablemente comprobando si había algun oradores Inglés que puedan escuchar. Entonces ella se acercó y susurró, por lo que incluso yo no podía oír, "Vampira?"

Me incorporé un poco, no querer ocultar lo que era o actuar como si estuviera avergonzada. Querer ser completamente honesto con Mindy este momento, porque me había escondido demasiado de ella en el pasado.

-Sí. Yo soy ".

Mindy estubo estudiado mi rostro durante mucho tiempo, como pare ver que yo todavia estaba allí y que no era solo una criatura chupasangre que jamás estaria n su comprension, gradualmente, mientras mirábamos en los ojos de la otra, no solo vi su sonrisa regresar, sino ensancharse con calidez

-sobre nosotras; eso esta bien, muy bien

Yo sabía que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, pero creo que necesitaba la de Mindy, porque se sentía bien escuchar a alguien decir eso, en voz alta.

"Gracias", dije, y mi propia sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

Me había entusiasmado casarme con Lucius, pero tener a mi mejor amiga de vuelta...llenaba un vacio en mi corazon y estabamos a punto de ser adultos, y yo estaba por casarme.

le tomé la mano, como solíamos hacer cuando éramos pequeñas.

-vamos a buscar tus maletas, sugerí, tirando de ella hacia el carrusel de correcto, donde la mayoría de los equipajes ya habían sido reclamados.

sin embargo, vi a tres grandes, imitación Louis Vuitton, maletas claramente tomando un paseo por el tiempo, probablemente del siglo XX. Cuando llegaron a nosotros, Mindy soltó de mi mano, extendió un brazo y tiró de uno, después otro, hacia abajo, y me apresuré a agarrar la maleta restante antes de que pudiera girar por el nuevo.

Como la pesada maleta se estrelló en los pies, miré a Mindy, confusa.

"Tres piezas de equipaje? Pero yo creía que sólo puede permanecer durante tres días, las tapas ...? "

Mindy me miró como si yo era la que estaba loca.

"Este es el mayor evento de tu vida", recordó. "Vamos a necesitar un montón de productos para el pelo!"

Empecé a sonreír como un loca entonces, me sentí completamente feliz en ese momento. Yo estaba a punto de casarme con Lucio, y Mindy realmente estaba de vuelta ...

"Vamos", le dije, arrastrando las ruedas de la maleta que había reclamado a la salida. "Lucio tiene un conductor esperando por nosotros, y tenemos mucho que hacer".

"Estoy detrás de ti", Mindy prometio, corriendo junto a mí con sus dos bolsas en el remolque. "No puedo esperar!"

Miré por encima de ella y compartimos una sonrisa que resume quince años de amistad y de todas las esperanzas y los sueños que tuvimos como las niñas acerca de enamorarse y casarse y vivir felices para siempre.

La boda fue oficialmente en marcha.


End file.
